Keep watching
by Kyle Kruger
Summary: Jori / Tori and Jade have been broken up for three months. Cat watches them, and wishes them to get back together. And maybe they will, but she will keep watching them no matter what. / Cat's POV, with a random OC and a little bit of OoC.


**Hey you, probably bored reader looking for something to read. Welcome to my first attempt at Jori. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Just so you know, English isn't actually my first language so I'd really appreciate it if you let me know about any mistakes in my grammar or spelling that you might find.**

**Disclaimer: if I'd own it, Victorious would be so full of Jori that Nickelodeon would've kicked me out right after reading the pilot's script.**

* * *

You watch them. You always did, always do and always will. They don't notice you, though, due to the mask you put on your own face. If they know you're watching them, they probably think you're plotting ways to get them to ride unicorns with you or something like that.

In all honesty, you don't care. You really don't, because that childish mask, that fake giddiness, is what lets you watch everything without people knowing you're really understanding. Because Jade would bark that you better stop looking at her like you pity her, that she's alright and you better mind your own bussiness, like she did with Beck. Because Tori would just smile, shrug and say she's fine, that you're seeing things, like she did with Andre.

Neither of them would recognize that they truly miss each other.

It seems like they had liked each other since day one. They flirted for what felt like ages, but actually were only a couple of months after Jade and Beck were broken up for good.

They dated for what felt like forever.

It was Tori who started it. The gang was in Nozu, Friday night you remember, and a couple of guys tried to hit on them. The four of them seemed to know each other –weeks later you remembered that those were the guys that flirted with them the day of their playdate and went to the play, the ones they ran away from–, though Jade threatened them and Tori ignored them. Five minutes later, the half-Latina kissed the goth and claimed that they were in a group date and they were being annoying and had interrupt. The get-together ended like fifteen minutes of eating silence after that line.

That was the night that started it all. You didn't saw either of them that weekend, but Monday morning they walked into Hollywood Arts together, hand in hand. By the end of second period all school knew they were dating. They became the most popular couple in HA, all disfunctional but lovey-dovey, and even if you ask someone now, they would tell you they thought their relationship would last forever and always. You, too, seriously thought that they would never ever break up, even if their lives depended on it

It's just because they were so damn cute together.

They had six months of pure bliss, love and fluffiness. They seemed like a married couple, always together and looking at the other with a sparkle in the eye – a sparkle that can't be faked. No matter how much talent they have as actresses, it's absolutely impossible to fake that glint. You're sure of that.

A blind man can see they love each other, but even the best couples have their problems.

They had been together for six months and a week before theirs started. The cause was one of Tori's old friends, one from even years before Sherwood. Her name was Sam and she was the brand new HA girl. She came to school one day, then transfered and everything changed.

Jade got immediatly jealous when that blonde girl, part of the public to Jade's play (featured by Tori), appeared in backstage after the play was over and hugged Tori like her life depended on it.

Tori and that chick had been friends since they were like two years old, but the girl had moved out of America just a few weeks before the big showcase that got Tori into Hollywood Arts. The two of them broke contact, although they didn't want to – they didn't know of each other since Sam moving out to her moving back.

Beck always told the gang, while the happy couple wasn't around, that if they ever broke up it would be due to Jade's jealousy – that was the reason the two of them broke up the first five times, after all, the sixth and last being just because they didn't love each other that way anymore. The three of you knew he was right, but still were sure that they wouldn't break up.

You still remember the night that ended it all.

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon. The gang –plus Sam, minus Jade– was in the Vega household, watching movies and doing nothing. Sam was leaning towards Tori when Jade finally arrived. She frowned and barked to Sam to get away from Tori, and the half-asleep new HA girl mumbled something you didn't understand.

Tori rolled her eyes and motioned Jade to sit at her other side, which she did still glaring at the blonde.

You turned your gaze back to the screen, so the next part is a mistery to you, but suddenly Jade and Sam were up snapping at each other and Tori trying to pull them apart.

Turns out Sam wasn't just Tori's childhood friend but also her ex-girlfriend. And Jade, being the stubborn jealous bitch she is, didn't accept the fact that their romantic relationship is over for good – like Beck and herself.

The arguing started with Jade versus Sam, turned a three-way-arguing and ended a full Jade versus Tori. The gang just stared, not knowing what to do or how to react. Trina hopped down the stairs and got paralyzed herself. Sam stayed quiet and a bit pale.

They yelled at each other for ages. They only stopped because Tori's parents got home, but after ten minutes of tense silence –the Vegas still by the doorway, too confused to move– Jade stormed off.

Two hours later, their TheSlap profiles read 'single'. You quickly drove back to Tori's house and found Sam already there –you still don't know if she even left–, sat down in her desk looking at the recently single girl.

Tori didn't speak for the rest of the weekend, still too shocked by Jade breaking up with her to do anything other than staring at her knees and mechanically eating when you put something in her mouth.

Monday morning, the day they should have had their seventh month aniversary, you came to school and found Tori and Sam a little too close. You know that they don't want to date, they haven't since they broke up for good as Beck and Jade –they don't love each other that way anymore–, but you still warned them not to be too close or Jade could get more jealous.

"It doesn't matter, now does it?" asked Tori, shrugging. You stared at her, kinda shocked, as well as Sam. "She broke up with me even when I told her there isn't anything beyond friendship and sisterly love between Sam and I. She didn't trust me enough and didn't have the guts to break up with me face to face. If she wants to misunderstand what we have, she'll have to bear it. She doesn't have the right to be jealous."

"Now, Vick, don't be so rude" said Sam, looking worried. "We being so close will probably kill any option you two have to get back together."

"Do I seem worried? I do not, right? I won't come back with her if she insists in being so stubbornly jealous over nothing."

Three months have passed since that day – now you're in the summer holidays before your senior year. Is a Sunday night, and you're alone in your house when the doorbell rings and you find Jade in your doorstep. She looks like she hasn't slept in weeks and in the verge of tears.

"Tori and Kingsley are dating."

You blink. "What?"

"Tori and Sam Kingsley are dating, dammit!" she bursts into your house and you follow her to your room. You close the door quietly behind you and look as one of your best friends paces back and forth, tugging her hair and almost crying. "She told me they weren't and wouldn't and..."

"Jade, breathe" you tell her, grabbing her arms in your hands. "What happened?"

"I saw them..."

You frown. You know for a fact that Sam and Tori aren't dating and will never get back together, so you don't really understand what the hell is going on. "What did you see?"

"Like an hour ago, in the park near Tori's place" Jade is crying now, her head down and her shoulders shaking. "They were... they..."

"Why were you near Tori's house?" you ask, confused and hoping for the answer you want to hear – the one you've wanted to hear since three months ago.

Jade's shoulders shake with sobs. "I... I wanted to apologize... I can't live without her, Cat. I just can't. The last three months I barely could breathe... I need her with me" her hands fly to her face and you are so stunned by the odd scene of her showing weakness that you can't even blink.

Then your cell phone goes off. You are so tempted to ignore it, but know that it may be important and open it. Is a text message and you have to suppress a happy smile when you read it.

"You want a cup of tea?" Jade nods and you know she's really hurting – she only drinks tea when she's broken. "Go downstairs, I'll answer this message and follow you, kay?"

She nods and leave your bedroom. You smile and look down at your phone, quickly texting back to Sam to end your conversation.

_Is Jade in your house? – S_

_On the doorstep. I haven't opened yet. Why? – C_

_She saw Tori and I in the park. I think she misunderstood. We're going to your place, so don't let the girl leave – S_

_Think they'll get back together? – C_

_Hopefully. Seems like Tori is willing to take her back, so it all depends on gothy – S_

_Wish Tori luck – C_

You don't have to wait a minute to receive Sam's reply.

_Did – S_

And your smile gets bigger when you hear the doorbell rings, the door opening and something, probably the black cup Jade keeps in your house, breaks against the ground.

Tori's soft voice is what breaks the tense silence. "I knew you'd be here."

Jade's a little shaky, so you don't really understand what she says, but shrug and leave through the back door and then go to the front of the house. Sam is still there, leaning towards her car with her hands in her jean pockets and staring at the sky. She looks at you and smile. "Hey there."

"Hey. Not that I mind, but why are you still here?"

"I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go for something to eat while we wait for those two to fix their things."

You smile. "Sure."

You two get in the car, leaving the girls alone.

Hopefully, the once happy couple will finally get back together. And, who knows? Maybe if they do, finally you'll be able to stop worrying over their happiness.

But you will keep watching them.

* * *

**I just wrote this today, read it like twenty times and can't think of another single thing I could've changed, so this is it. Maybe I'll do a second chapter, if you want me to and I manage to make it decent.**

**By the way, sorry by Jade's OoCness _–_does that word even exists?_–_**

**That's all. Thanks for reading. Would you give me a cute little review? I've heard they're great for self-esteem.**

**Kyle K~**


End file.
